


A Lucky Ingredient

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP Get Lucky 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Lily and Ginny are making birthday cakes for their sons, but little did they know what effect a mysterious ingredient would have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for incest: Harry/Lily Evans and James Sirius/Ginny

Lily walked into the kitchen, closing her eyes and smiling. "That smells good, Ginny."

Her daughter-in-law turned and smiled, "Thank you. Both cakes should be ready in a couple of hours."

"Two cakes? I thought we were having just one party for both Harry and Albus."

"One of the cakes is for the Ministry. The other Aurors told me they wanted to throw Harry a surprise party," Ginny said, pointing to the cake on the left. Lily saw the Snitch icing and nodded in approval. She glanced at the other cake, showing both a Snitch and a snake. "Ron's not too happy about that other cake."

"Well, his nephew is in Slytherin, so it's about time he accepted that," Lily said firmly.

"You know how Ron can be," Ginny giggled.

Lily saw an open package on the counter. "What's this?"

Ginny picked it up. "Some special ingredients. It's supposed to improve the flavor."

Lily had a funny feeling, but didn't know why. "How about I take the cake to Harry while you finish getting ready for the party?"

Ginny beamed. "That's an excellent idea."

* * * * * *

The Auror office was unusually quiet when Lily arrived. She rarely visited her son while he was at work, but when she did, it was usually busy. Instead, there was silence everywhere. The only noise came from other departments on the floor. "Where is everyone? I guess they're taking this surprise party idea seriously."

Harry poked his head out of his office. "Mum? What are you doing here?"

Lily quickly put down the cake and moved in front of it. "Just checking on you. Happy Birthday, Harry. Come give your mother a hug."

He smiled and hugged her. "Shouldn't you be at home getting ready for the party? It's Albus's birthday too."

"I know perfectly well when my grandson's birthday is. Can a mother stop by to visit her son?"

"Of course. You're probably wondering why it's so quiet. Sudden emergencies came up, requiring their presence in the field or in front of the Wizengamot," Harry explained.

Lily frowned. "Shouldn't you be in the field as well?"

Harry snorted. "Believe me, I tried, but the younger Aurors told me they would handle it and that I shouldn't exert myself. I can't believe their cheek, saying that I'm old."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ask your colleagues to talk to me before calling you old. Anyway, I heard they were planning to throw you a surprise party, but if they're not here, then this will go to waste," she said, stepping aside so he could see the cake.

Harry checked his watch and glanced back at his office. "One of the perks of being the Head Auror is that I can take an extended lunch break. So, we might as well eat some."

She frowned at him. "Ginny's making another cake at home, so don't eat too much, okay?"

He grinned. "When have I ever had too much?"

* * * * * *

For the second time, Ginny was interrupted by a visitor. "Hmmmm...smells good, Mum. Can I have a taste?" James asked as he entered the kitchen.

She glared at him. "No, young man. This cake is for your brother's birthday. Your grandmother took another cake to your father's office."

"And she didn't leave me a slice? What kind of grandmother is she?" he smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She wondered how her mother had put up with Fred and George. Now, she knew. "Well, you're lucky that Grandmum Lily doesn't charm a broom to chase you out of the kitchen. Grandmum Molly is tempted to start doing that again."

"Because of me?" James asked in an innocent tone.

Ginny tried to maintain her glare, but her resolve cracked. A smile appeared, then she burst out laughing. James soon joined in. "You are too much, James," she said in between laughs.

"So, can I have a taste?" he asked again.

"You're not going to give up until I say yes, are you?" she asked. His smirk was his only answer. "Alright, fine. Now, let's cut enough pieces so that people won't think that anyone's tasted it yet." She went to work, getting two slices. Before she could ask James to get the plates, two porcelain plates appeared in front of her.

Ginny took a step back to look at the cake, then nodded. "There. No one will think we had any yet."

"You're the best, Mum," James said, taking a bite into the slice of cake. His eyes widened. "Mum, this cake is the best! Where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"I know, but it tastes different, yet delicious. Whatever you used to make it, use it again for Lily's birthday."

* * * * * *

Lily was hot. She had just finished her slice of cake when the room started to feel like a furnace. She tried rolling up the sleeves of her blouse, but it didn't help. She looked at Harry and saw he was sweating as well.

She frowned. It was hot, but the room wasn't the source of the heat. She put a hand to her forehead, but it didn't feel warm. Yet, she was sweating profusely. What was going on?

"Mum."

Lily turned to face Harry and immediately blushed. Her son, her only son was staring at her with lust blazing in his eyes. Now, she knew the source of the heat. Her son's lust was matched only by her own.

"Harry," she whispered.

He walked over to his office door, closed and locked it. "Hopefully, we won't be disturbed for a while." He then started walking towards her, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, exposing his chest. Lily licked her lips in anticipation as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"It's time to unwrap your birthday present, Harry," she said as she undid her bra. His eyes twinkled with delight.

* * * * * *

James slammed Ginny into the wall, but she didn't care. She moaned with pleasure as they continued kissing. Her legs were exposed as James's hands caressed her arse. She felt as horny as she had on her honeymoon. She remembered how her wedding dress had vanished the instant she had crossed the threshold.

"Fuck, Mum," James groaned into her neck. "Fuck!"

Ginny agreed with that idea. "Take me to bed."

"No. Can't wait. Need to fuck you here."

Once again, James was right. She pushed him away long enough to tear the rest of her blouse off of her. She allowed him to rip her skirt away, leaving them both clad in only their underwear.

The items on the table went flying off and crashed on the floor. Ginny screamed as James thrust into her. The table wasn't strong enough to support their tryst, but they didn't care. She just wanted to continue shagging her son.

* * * * * *

Harry pinned his mother to the desk as he shagged her mercilessly. She moaned and cried as he thrust roughly into her. It had been too long since she had been fucked like this, yet she enjoyed it. Lily wondered if Harry made love to Ginny like this, and found herself envying her daughter-in-law.

If anyone walked in on them, they would be in serious trouble, especially Harry. Yet, they didn't care. Mother and son kissed urgently. She was glad his desk was magically reinforced, but she felt sorry for all the paperwork that had ended up on the floor.

"Harry, that's it, fuck me!" Lily cried. He was only too happy to obey.

* * * * * *

"Wow, Mum! That was great! I envy Dad," James said as he dressed.

"Let's not make this a habit, James," Ginny replied, blushing furiously. She wondered why she and James had practically shagged each other to death. They were mother and son! They weren't supposed to love each other in that way. As she thought about it, her face paled.

James noticed her expression. "Mum, what's wrong?"

Ginny didn't answer. Instead, she hurried to the counter and picked up a package. She had put the package's contents into the cake mixture, thinking it would improve the flavor. Instead, it read: _LUCKY LUST DUST._ Her hands shook as she handed it to James.

He read it. "This Lucky Lust Dust can be used to break down inhibitions between two people who are sexually attracted to each other, no matter if they're related." He looked at Ginny and gulped, who was staring at him with narrow eyes. 

"James Sirius Potter, is there something you wish to tell me?"

He cringed. "I bought this from Uncle George's shop, but I didn't intend it to be used in the cakes."

"Then who did you intend to use it on?"

His voice was practically a squeak. "Scorpius and Rose. Everyone at school knew they practically wanted to shag each other. I thought this was the best way to get them to do so. And before you say anything, it's not rape. It lowers inhibitions, taking away their fears of acting on their desires. The dust only works on people who are attracted to each other."

"I see," Ginny said. "Perhaps this is my fault. I should have looked at the package more carefully before using it."

"But you can't deny it was a great shag, can you?" James asked, his jovial attitude returning. 

She blushed. "I can't, but I also can't believe we see each other in that way. I'm your mother. You're my son."

"So?"

Ginny stared at James in disbelief. "What if Albus was attracted to Lily like this, I mean, your sister and not your grandmother. Or what if Scorpius was attracted to Lily?"

"Then I'd kill him. Just kidding, Mum."

"We'll just have to put this behind us. We don't mention this to anyone. I only hope…" Ginny's voice trailed off, her face paling.

"Only hope what?"

She thought of her mother-in-law taking the other cake to Harry. "Nothing. It doesn't matter. Now, let's get cleaned up before anyone wonders what happened here."

Despite her regret, she couldn't help wanting to explore her newly acknowledged desire for her son. She suspected James would want a repeat performance. Well, if they were to shag again, they would have to take precautions.

* * * * * *

"What did Ginny put in that cake?" Lily asked as she dressed.

Harry blushed. "I think I know, but I doubt she did it intentionally. George has developed a new invention called Lucky Lust Dust. Ginny must have confused it for a special ingredient." He looked at his mother, then blushed again. "It was definitely a special ingredient."

"So it makes people want to shag each other?" Lily asked, her voice a mixture of amusement and distaste.

"Not really. It lowers inhibitions, but doesn't make people do anything against their will. George knows such a thing would be classified as dark magic. From what he told me, it would allow people who were sexually attracted to each other to, and I quote, _shag their brains out."_

Lily looked around the mess in the office. "That's certainly what happened here. Harry, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

His blush deepened. "I guess it came with the territory of being raised by such an attractive woman." It was her turn to blush. "But if one of us weren't attracted to each other like this, then the dust would not have worked."

"I see."

Harry nodded, then frowned. "I'll check out that dust when I get home." As he finished pulling on his cloak, he stopped. "Didn't you say Ginny made a second cake?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, she did, but what are the odds it affects anyone else?" She watched Harry grimace. She suspected he knew more about his wife and children then she did. "I take it that grimace isn't good news?"

"No, it's not. I'd better put in for an early departure today."

* * * * * *

"Ginny? I'm home," Harry called as he entered the house. Lily was nervous as she looked around, almost expecting to see her grandson and daughter-in-law shagging. Harry had explained to her that he had suspected James desired Ginny, but had hoped it was his imagination.

"Ginny?" he called again.

"She might not be home, Harry," his mother said. "Maybe you were worried for nothing."

Harry didn't respond. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and grimaced. He bent down and picked up some knickers. Lily's eyes widened. "Are those…?"

He nodded. "I'm not going to say anything. Are you?"

"Harry…"

"I know, but if I confront Ginny and James about this, we'll have to come clean. That will make things awkward."

Lily was about to answer, when a loud moan pierced the air. Harry dashed down the hall, his wand drawn. Lily almost ran into him when he stopped next to a doorway. The door was open, and he beckoned for her to join him. Inside, they saw Ginny on her hands and knees, with James thrusting into her from behind.

"I really don't want to see this," Harry muttered.

"I don't blame you," Lily said.

"Not for the reason you think," he said, his green eyes twinkling. 

"What are you suggesting?"

"How do you feel for a second round, Mum?"

Lily knew she should say no, but she didn't. Her passionate kiss on his lips was enough for him. She squealed as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They would deal with the consequences afterwards.

The End


End file.
